Dragon Warriors
Dragon Warriors The Dragon Warriors are essentially the 3rd Universe's version of the Z-Fighters. They are the main heroes in Dragonball 3rd Universe & Dragonball Kousen. Their main purpose is to purge the universe of evil as well as protect the dragonballs from being used for evil purposes, which, following their first encounter with the ICE usually means travelling across the cosmos. Goku originally had the sole responsibility of leadership, but during the Android/Synth Invasion of Earth he began to share the position of leader with Vegeta. Though originally it was comprised of Goku & his friends, over time their ranks bolstered through the addition of former villains like Solo & some of the heroes they met on their adventures, including their days on Earth, though some of them left the group to handle personal business or for a number of other reasons. The insignia & name were commissioned by President Luci Olympus after Goku defeated Solo at the 98th Tenkaichi Tournament. 'History' While in DBZ, the Z-Fighters serve as the ultimate defenders of truth & justice in the universe, in the 3rd Universe, this position is held by the Dragon Warriors. In this universe the Earth's world leaders, including the President of the United States, Luci Olympus, knew of Son Goku & the others & named their team the Dragon Warriors, a special response team assigned the duty of protecting the Earth from threats too powerful for either their individual armies or the world peacekeeping organization AIDD. Since their formation, they defended Earth & a few other planets from grave threats such as Frieza, Genesis, & Masamune. However, after they were forced to evacuate Earth because of Majin Abara's rampage & Earth was destroyed by the monster's true form, Madjinn, & Son Goku & the others decided that it would be unfair & dangerous to treat Earth special by restoring only it & not all of the other planets that villains like Frieza had destroyed. When they arrived on Planet Shoku & eventually won over King Shoku Claymorr the Third by helping defeat Pharo, he named the Dragon Warriors one of the Imperial Saiyan Army's most elite unit. The team is at its core, comprised of Son Goku, Vegeta Tachi, Solo Katsutsuki, Videl Olympus, Bulma Brief, Sasumata Takuan, Raditz Jingu, Hanaya Battax, Master Roshi, Reggo Tsubasa, Electra Gero-Tsubasa, Andros Gero, Mekayla Gero, Hanzo Yokage, Son Amatera, Mielle Feuille-Tachi, King Shoku Claymorr the Third, Kalen Claymorr, Son Tensai, Son Kara, Sasuma Tachi, Eclair Tachi, & Rika Tsubasa. After their first confrontation with the Order of Ryune, they added Pizado Comodo. This would be the team's main roster for their battles against threats such as King Devouwar & the Leechinians, the war between the Aesirians & the Ra'Kol, & the ancient warrior race known as the Yabanians, who had Broly Togiri & his son Xicor under their control. For the next seven years, the Dragon Warriors would gain only a few temporary allies that they gained while fighting against various threats from the Supersynth Omega, to trying to stop a madman from opening a gate to a hellish dimension. During this time Broly & Xicor officially joined, though Xicor only joined to settle his budding rivalry with Tensai, & the half-demon Tsukio Yasha, who originally joined to stop his father from helping open the Gate of Eternal Agony. After Son Goku & Vegeta Tachi were sneak attacked & supposedly killed in the middle of the Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament & the new dragonballs, created by Amatera were stolen, Zahana Cold & Tamana Yari joined & help combat the Nou Empire, who they later revealed they pretended to be loyal to in order to sabotage them, a year before they met the Dragon Warriors. Zero, Neo, & Para didn't truly join, but became allies after Lord Nou betrayed his promises to them. Category:Teams Category:Military Groups Category:Organization